The present invention generally relates to an electrical switch and more particularly, to a combination switching arrangement for use in a motor vehicle and the like which is capable of controlling functions of a plurality of switching members through operation of a control lever.
Conventionally, in a switching arrangement of the above described type, it has been a general practice that, for facilitation of mounting and assembly work during manufacture, a plurality of switching members, for example, a light switch, a dimmer switch, a passing switch, a turn signal switch, a hazard switch, a retractor switch, etc., each having an inherent role, are formed into a unit with the use of actuators corresponding to the respective switching members and a switch base on which switch elements such as terminals, contact pieces, contacts, etc., are fixedly disposed for selective opening and closing of the switching members by the actuators. However, in the known arrangement as described above, the switch base tends to be large in size due to an increase in the number of switching members to be incorporated therein, and thus, the resultant switching arrangement not only is complicated in construction, but undesirably occupies a large amount of space when installed in a motor vehicle.